


I miss you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), 威神V | WayV
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten loves his job, but everytime he has to travel overboard he miss his husband and his children. So he calls them every night to know how they're.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: In Every Lifetime: A KunTen Fan Week





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing in english, so please forgive me if I make mistakes. Any suggestion and comment is well received. 
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

A month. That's the time that Ten had been in the United Estates, checking the last details of the book for kids that he's been part of. This is the fifth time thet he's been signed as ilustrator for this kind of works, and he loved it. He had have the chance to collaborate in works for adulst, teens, childrens, books of fantasy, sciencie fiction and realistics, but the last weeks before the book get released always were the worst: he had to check every draw, fixing some of them, re-painting them, changing some designs and even draw someones from zero, all to satisfice the writer and make the scenes of the book to coincide with his ilustrations. That was his less favorite part of his work: he depended of the choice of someone else, if the writer changed the story, that meaned that the draws that he had done were useless and he had to start again. And there were always changes. A lot of them. But still, he loved his work. Drawing helped him to clear his mind and express his emotions through strokes and colors. In fact, in that moment he was doing little sketches about his family. God, he misses them so bad, even if he talked with his kids and his husband everyday, he wanted to see them, hug them,, he needed to be close with his loved ones and drawing them made him feel even sadder.

Ten checked his phone, it was 3:00 AM in L.A, so in Korea it was 20:00 PM, the perfect time to make a video call. With that in mind, he scrolled through his contacts until he find Kun's number and press "call". After a few seconds, his husband appeared on the screen.

-What time it is there? It's late, you should sleep -the first thing that Kun did after accepting the video call was scolding his husband, althrough Ten wasn't surprised, it was an habit of the older. Besides, he knew that he said that because he taked care abouth his health, and he was right, he should be sleeping at that time.

-Yeah, it's late, but I couldn't sleep, I missed you so much -he said, pouting- Where are my babies? I want to see them.

-Give me a moment to call them, they´re playing in the living room -and with that, he moved away from the phone, while Ten heard a little yelling that said "kids, daddy wants to see you, why don't you come here to greet him?

In less than a minute the screen went black, a couple of screams were heard and then a little kid appeard on the screen.

-Daddy! When will you come back? Lele miss you so much -Chenle said, with a sad expresion on his face.

While he was saying that, the little boy had approached his face too close to the phone, so his dad only could see the chubby cheeks of his son.

-Baby, please lean back a bit, I can´t see you -Ten said, waiting for the child to listen to him. When he finally could see his face, he continued- I also miss you, baby, a lot. Just one more week and I'll be back. Are you going to pick me up at the airport, aren't you?

-Can we, baba? Please!!!!! -Chenle, Yangyang and Renjun turned to Kun, looking at him with puppy eyes and pouting, they knew that baba couldn't resist to that. Even though it wasn't necessary, his father was going to agree anyways, he also missed his husband, a lot, but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

-Let me think about it -he answered with a hand on his chin and, after a few seconds, said- ok, we're going to pick up daddy when he comes back, but you have to behave very well until then, otherwise, he'll have to take a taxi and you'll see him later -he said.

-Thanks, baba!!! -the children threw themselves on the eldest, dropping the phone over the bed while they piled up on their father. Ten's laugh was heard through the spaeker. He would give anything to be there, with his kids, being part of that warm hug. But work is work and, if everything goes well, he will be back at home soon.

With that in mind, and after both Kun and his sons scolded him for being awake so late, he said goodbye to each one of his children and his husband, cut the call and got under the sheets, with a smile on his face. Talking to his loved ones always cheered him up.

__________

The next week passed peaceful and without news, the drawings were finished and the book will be published within the next couple of weeks. Ten asked them to send him 3 copies of the book to his house, he wanted his kids to enjoy the stories while they saw their father's drawings, because they were always excited when they were given one that another sketch.

The next day, finally, Ten could take the plane and return to Korea, no longer holding away from his family. To distract himself, he took his iPad and started to make small drawing so his children could color them, everytime he give them that kind of gifts, the kids painted them very carefully, concentrating to the maximum so that the colors combined and trying not to get off the edges. "I want to be as talented as daddy", that's what the kids always said, and Ten smiled wildely everytime he heard that. The fact that his kids seemed him as a rol model and as a talented person was the best gift that they could give to him. So when the children finished coloring the drawings, they would rush to show them to their parents, who proudly put them in the frigde, showing how happy they were with they children's work.

After finished drawing different types of sheeps, dolphins and little foxes for his sons, Ten wanted to show them to his childrens. In that moment, his phone vibrated, showing an invitation from Kun to make a video call. Automatically, a smile apeared on Ten's face, he and Kun were so in tune with each other that one of them always knew when the other needed something, like now, for example. He didn't even have to call, because Kun knew that that was what he needed in that moment, seeing and listening to his children and the love of his life. He already wanted to be tomorrow, so he could hug his little boys and be able to catch up with his husband, both physically and emocionally, he really needed it. Thay had a sexual life pretty active, so one moth away from each other had been torture for Ten, and he was sure that for Kun as well. But they were also each other best friend, every night they shared they problems, joys, fears and hopes, and Ten was ready to go back to that dynamic.

When he answered the call, the face of the little Renjun came across the screen, who greeted him with a smile and a cry of joy at the sight of his dad. The kid was the most attached to Ten, since they spended a lot of time painting together, Ten was sure that his son was going to be an amazing artist when he grew up, and he made sure to support him and give him confidence whenever he could. One of the most important things for an artist was knowing that was talented.

-Daddy! What time do you arrive tomorrow? -the little kid asked, while Kun put him on his lap, leaning back the phone so both of them could appear on the screen.

-Hmm... my flight starts at 21:00 pm here, so I'll be arriving near 19:00 pm kst -Ten replied, as he watched his other children approach his father, trying to appear all on the screen.

-Daddy, daddy!! Are you going to bring presents for us? -asked Chenle, with curious eyes.

-Yes, I'll bring you a lot of surprises, incluiding many sweets, BUT you should eat them in moderation -he clarified quickly, because he knew how much his children liked candies, and he was also clear about the rules that he and Kun had established in the house.

-Yay!!! -the little kid said, and after that he ran away, he wanted to keep playing in the living room.

-What are you doing, daddy? -this time was Yangyang who approached to the screen.

-I'm making drawings for you and your brothers, so you can color them with the new pencils that I brought for you -Ten answered with a smile, he knew that his kids have a fascination for stationery, especially pencils.

-Can I see the drawings? Can I? Can I? -the little boy was so excited.

-Just a few of them, you'll see the rest tomorrow -and with that, Ten showed his son some sketches.

-They're so pretty!!! I already want to paint them -both Renjun and Yangyang replied at the same time. After that, they said goodbye to his dad and joyned Chenle to play with him in the living room.

-What about me? Don't I deserve any drawing? -Kun said, with a big put on his face.

-Awww -Do you want me to draw you something that you can color too? -Ten asked, with a smirk and naughty eyes.

Kun got flushtered and laughed a llitle, trying to avoid the other boy to notice his red cheeks.

-Okay, see you tomorrow, my love, please rest well.

-Yeah, tomorrow we're going to be together again. Love you. Dream with me -and with that, Ten winked at his husband and finished the call.

_________

At 19:00 pm the 3 little kids ran quickly to hug his father, who received them with open arms and a huge smile on his face. He kissed all of them on the cheek and fluttered their hairs. He was so happy to be with his children. As he went to the exit he met Kun, who greeted him with a warm kiss and an"I missed you" whispered in his ear, which cause goosebumps on Ten, and he loved it. Then Kun took his husband's luggage, while Ten carried Chenle on his back and the other two boys by her side, one in each hand.

The trip home was quiet and relaxing. The children began to tell all they had done at school the last few days - even though they daily told their father those things on the phone -and Ten and Kun laughed as they listened to their children talk so passionately about the costume contest that their school was going to have the next month, the ideas they had were quite... peculiar, but they liked to support their children in everything they set out to do, so they were already thinking about where they were going to get a fried egg, a doughnut and a milk carton suit.

When they got home, Ten entertained the children in the living room while Kun prepared the dinner, and from the kitchen he could hear the cries of joy of his kids as they received the gifts his father had brought them. For dessert they ate some of the American biscuits that the little boys liked so much and, after watching a film in which the younger ones fell asleep as soon as the movie began, their parents carefully took them to their rooms on the second floor and helped them put on their pajamas. When the 3 children were sleeping fully in their rooms, the adults went to fetch a bottle of wine and 2 glasses to the kitchen, and then headed to their bedroom on the ground floor.

They talked for about an hour, sharing the most important events that had occurred during the last month -Kun had been promoted to be the director of the music school where he was teaching, and next Monday he was officially beginning at this charge. On the other hand, the book Ten was working on would be adapted into a film, so they needed him to work on the animation and design of the characters-. They shared a chaste kiss, knowing the good news that surrounded them. After that, they kissed again, this time more passionately, deepening the kiss with each breath. Bites of lips, tongues competing for dominance and small groans were present, while the clothes were gradually disappearing. So many days of celibacy had generated a huge frustration on their bodies, so every touch became fire and electrifying sparks. After playing for a while, they both got under the sheets and were finally able to catch up all night.

Yes, Ten loved his job and, although sometimes he had to stay away for a while and missed his family, he wouldn't trade it for anything. Also, if they were going to received him that way every time he traveled, being a little distanced from time to time was completely worth it.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for the #KunTenWeek2020 day 3: distance  
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story. 
> 
> Any suggestion and comment is well received.


End file.
